The Contractor of Haruhi Suzumiya
by myfanficguy
Summary: An idea. The first chapter to a possible Haruhi Suzumiya/Darker Than BLACK crossover AU. I want you guys to come up with a possible continuation to the story, write it, and publish it. Alternatively, you can read this as a one-shot.


**Author's Note: Hello, there! This is a fanfic author who has been way too inactive. That is because I have decided to start writing my own book. However, I have decided to start writing something less professional once more. However, I am only starting. That's right, this is a challenge. This is the first chapter of a Haruhi Suzumiya/Darker Than Black crossover. I will not write any more chapters. I am asking that people who find this story complete it for me. Perhaps, just maybe, multiple stories with amazing authors who are devoted to the project will be spawned. That's certainly what I'm hoping. Multiple spins on the same idea would be great.**

**So, yeah. I've got the first chapter, you guys complete the story.**

The young man shivered. It was cold.

Or, rather, it wasn't, but a strong feeling of cold was his payment.

The young man's name was long gone; he was known only by his nickname, Kyon, his star, GH-345, and his alias, Kunikida Taniguchi.

"Chief," he breathed. The girl standing beside him grabbed a blanket and gave it to him. It wouldn't make him any warmer, but it was comfortable.

"If that's what you needed, there," she spoke, her voice carrying just as little emotion as his. She was Haruhi Suzumiya; however, she only ever used her real name as an alias anymore. She went by her nickname, Chief, and was known also as her star, JV-809.

The pair stood in the house, in front of its sole, dead occupant. They had killed him in order to get supplies from his home.

"We can't keep living like this," he sighed. "We're always inches away from death. Wouldn't the rational thing be to join the Syndicate?"

"As much as I would love to," she sighed herself. "We can't find anyone who works for them, aside from the odd member who wants us dead."

"We should look harder," he stated.

"That would be a good idea. Let's eat, while his dinner's still warm. Then, let's stuff everything refridgerated into the cooler, and everything else in other parts of the tank."

The tank was a beat-up van. It was their vehicle- their actual home was a Recreational Vehicle that was in slightly better shape. Of course, not many places had enough room to park an RV, so it was largely left in the forest, powered by a generator powered by Chief's ability.

Chief's ability was to create gasoline out of nowhere. After they stole the generator that had a large enough tank to power the RV for days, they abused it mercilessly. However, Chief's payment was to punch something wooden three times, with all her strength. It often left her with splinters.

Kyon's ability was to warp metal. They often used it to create knives, or use it in conjunction with Chief's ability to start fires. Fitting, as his payment was to feel cold for a while.

Kyon threw away the blade created from the doorknob, making sure that his glove was still on. Without his gloves, they might find fingerprints, and the pair might get caught.

Kyon's usual attire comprised of dress pants and a white shirt; in fact, if you added a tie and blazer, they were what his school uniform looked like before the Hell's and Heaven's gates appeared.

Chief's usual attire comprised of a similar outfit, but it was a black shirt, and she also wore a brown cardigan over it.

It wasn't long before all the supplies that they needed were stored in the tank.

"Too bad we couldn't fit everything," she spoke. "But we have enough food to last us a month, and then some, and clothes that we can take to Asakura's to be converted."

Ryoko Asakura was a perfectly friendly Contractor who ran a dry-cleaning business, whose Contractor ability was to alter the molecular structure of clothes, to change them into other clothes. Her payment, however, was that she would really like stabbing things, and that feeling didn't go away until five minutes had passed. This was very bad for business.

"We've also got enough wood so you don't resort to punching trees," he added. "And new sheets. The old ones were getting messy."

The two slept in the same bed. That was the rational decision; the RV only had one bed, and they could keep each other warm. It wasn't romantic. It was rational.

They drove off, leaving the crime scene behind them.

The forest clearing where the RV was parked wasn't very big, but it was big enough for it to fit. The generator now had a full tank of gasoline, and one of the wooden boards they had was smashed in half. Wooden boards were less likely to splinter, which is why they took them; it was the rational thing, after all.

Kyon sat on a couch and read a book. Now, Kyon and Chief were firm believers that Contractors did have feelings and emotions; it was just that those emotions had little to no effect on their actions. They were perfectly happy to entertain themselves, but only if there wasn't something better to do. Chief, meanwhile, cooked; she had better things to do.

"Dinner is served," she stated, handing him a bowl of salad. "This should be good enough."

He set his book down, placing no regard on saving his spot, and ate. However, he was only two bites in when he thought he heard something.

"I heard it, too," said Chief. The pair of them set down their salads and exited the RV.

What they saw surprised them.

Lying face-up on the ground was a doll. She wore a school uniform of some kind- a sailor fuku- and had short, purple hair.

"Who are you?" asked Chief, putting a little more force in her voice than intended.

"Yuki Nagato," the doll answered truthfully.

"What is your program?" asked Kyon.

"Blank slate. No commands, besides, 'change program' and 'answer questions'."

"A blank slate?" asked Chief. "She could be useful."

"Yeah, but why?" asked Kyon. "Blank slates don't just appear, especially not with our luck."

"Maybe somebody lost her!" Chief grinned. Chief grinning was an unusual sight.

"Wouldn't they be looking for her if that was the case?" he asked. "Having a target around could be dangerous."

"Yeah, but she could also be our meal ticket," she pointed out. "At least, once our food runs out."

"You have a point," he sighed. "Alright, Nagato, are you accepting programs from anyone?"

"Yes," Yuki answered. "Program ready."

Another sigh. "Okay. From now on, your program is to do whatever Chief and I say, and to protect yourself if you get into trouble. Sound good?"

"Program accepted," she spoke, and looked up at the pair.

"Alright, let's get you off the ground," grunted Chief, picking Yuki up off the ground. "Why are dolls always so light, even for their small size?"

"I don't know," admitted Kyon. "It's something to look up later."

"I guess," responded Chief. "But that kinda stuff doesn't just lie around on the internet. We'd have to break into Pandora to do that, and excuse me for not risking that."

"You're right," he sighed. "I guess we'll go into town tomorrow, see if we can find Nagato some new clothes."

Chief nodded. "You're right. Ready to be Kunikida and Haruhi, again?"

"Of course," he answered.

And so, with Yuki off the ground, the trio entered the RV to prepare for the next morning.

The next day, the trio walked out into town. Chief had given Yuki her cardigan, as well as some sunglasses and a hat supplied by Asakura.

"Well, I think we go this way!" shouted Chief, as she often did while in her Haruhi persona. "I specifically remember the restaurant being this way!"

"Urgh. Fine, let's go that way," said Kyon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The clothes shopping had been a failure. They tried to go to Asakura's to see what clothes she could make, but Yuki was fine with the school uniform and the cardigan.

So, they decided to spend some money and eat out.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant they were going to, they were greeted by a 'welcome!' and were seated. A few tables down, a dark-haired man ate, surrounded by bowls.

"Geez, he's sure eating a lot. By the time he's thirty and his metabolism slows down, he's gonna be fat as a whale," teased Chief, even though he was too far away to hear them.

The doll next to Chief simply stared into space.

"Hey, Yuki, you should order something," Chief offered. "If you order something, then you'll be able to eat and sustain yourself. We don't want our doll to die." The second part was spoken quietly.

Yuki simply nodded, and looked at the menu.

The trio exited, and headed back towards the forest, Chief and Kyon pretending to bicker the whole way.

Truth be told, Kyon was still very worried about Yuki. It worried Chief, too, but not as much.

Of course, upon returning to the RV, Chief collapsed.

"Chief?" Kyon asked, his voice betraying no emotion. "Chief, what's wrong?"

Then, Kyon also collapsed, figuring out why; something invisible hit him.

The invisible person reappeared, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

The man was blonde, and his hair was spiky. Truth be told, he looked like a bit of a nerd.

"I must be the one person in the world who dislikes chocolate," the man said, swallowing the remainder of the bar. "Though, as far as payments go, eating chocolate isn't that bad."

"Who… who are you?" asked Chief, struggling to get up.

"Call me Comprez," he said. "I'm the owner of that doll there, and I intend to take her back."

"Hah!" grinned Chief. "You're not gonna take her from us, we already reprogrammed her!"

"Wh-what?!" sputtered Comprez. "How did she-!"

"We don't know," admitted Kyon, picking himself back up.

"Well, then!" shouted Comprez. "I'm still going to take her! It shouldn't take that much to implement her original programming!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Chief, and gasoline appeared under Comprez's feet. He slipped, and fell on his back. He disappeared.

"I doubt he can make flames invisible," pointed out Kyon. "Let's burn him."

Now, Kyon always kept a small sheet of metal in his pocket for situations like this. Or, he tried to, anyways. More often than not, he forgot it. But he was lucky this time, and had it. He turned the metal into two knives, and rubbed them together to make sparks. A spark hit the gasoline, and it lit aflame. However, Comprez was already gone.

"He's getting away!" she shouted. With a red glow in her eyes, gasoline spread around the whole area, as did the flames. Now, they heard screams of pain.

"Yeah, fire!" shouted Chief, with Kyon betraying less emotion.

"You know, we just set fire to the forest," Kyon pointed out. Chief froze.

"Quick! I'll punch some wood, put the generator away, then we'll drive off, Yuki and I in the RV and you in the tank, and we'll call 911 and say that there's a forest fire!" she yelled, running towards their home. Kyon and Yuki followed, Yuki being surprisingly fast. Yuki hopped into the RV, and Chief followed her, being done with storing the generator, and Kyon hopped into the tank. The two large vehicles drove off, and Haruhi pulled out her cell phone.

"Yeah, 911? This is Haruhi Suzumiya, I was just in the forest not far from Hell's Gate, and it's on fire. Yeah. Okay, bye!"

The trio continued to drive out of the forest, driving through the path out. Not long after they got out, they saw a fire engine enter.

"I'm not sure one's gonna be enough," Kyon said remorsefully to himself. "And what are they gonna do when they find the body?"

When they parked, he voiced this concern.

"They'll think he started the fire," she answered. "We left no evidence besides the gasoline. You were wearing your gloves."

"Yeah, I guess, but still…" said Kyon.

"It won't be a danger," she declared. "We'll be fine."

The trio parked the RV near a river.

Yuki didn't sleep. Chief and Kyon didn't know much about dolls; they drew the short stick in contractor knowledge, so they had no clue if it was normal for dolls or not.

In the morning, the trio left the RV.

"Well, that was a good night's sleep!" Chief greeted enthusiastically. "I haven't slept that soundly in a while!"

"We probably won't for a while," Kyon sighed. "We stay in the forest for a reason, even if it is hard to sleep there."

Upon reaching an alley, the trio was knocked down. Upon looking up, they saw a young man. He was rather obese, and had his hair in a bowl cut, and wore glasses. His eyes glowed through them.

"I can intensify the power of gravity," he rasped, lighting a cigarette, then putting it out on his arm. "You can't use that fire trick on me."

Kyon cursed. He didn't have any metal on him, so he couldn't create knives. He looked around, then saw. An abandoned air conditioner lay on the ground beside him. He grabbed it, and his eyes glowed. The metal covering on part of it turned into a knife.

"Argh!" he yelled, throwing the knife. The man didn't have time to react, and the knife stuck itself in his throat. He gargled briefly, before throwing up blood and collapsing.

"Well, well, well!" said a voice from behind them. Kyon and Chief turned; Yuki didn't react.

Standing before them was a young man in a very nice suit. He had brown hair that looked like it came straight out of some anime. How much hair gel did you need to do something like that? He also wore the creepiest smile you may ever see.

"Who are you?" asked Chief.

"I am Itsuki Koizumi," he smiled. "I've been following this lug around all day, to see if I could recruit him into the Syndicate."

Chief and Kyon gasped.

"The Syndicate!? We've been looking for you!" she shouted eagerly. "We're having the worst time just trying to survive, but we can kill people real good!"

"Oh?" asked Koizumi. "Well, then. I might have an offer for you, seeing as how you killed him just now. He was a member of the Computer Club, a group of contractors who preferred engineering to killing, but seeing as how they were indeed contractors, they did still partake if it meant the rational decision."

"Huh," said Kyon. "Well, take us, instead, we really need help."

"Alright, then," Koizumi smiled. "Funny. I act far more like a typical contractor than you do," he looked at Chief.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a typical Contractor," she pointed out. "I'm not anything special, but I do have a little more personality."

"You do seem to," he continued. "Well. Would any of you like to accompany me?"

"Of course," Kyon says. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Very well," the man agrees. "Follow me."


End file.
